


The curves of your lips rewrite history

by FoggyDevil



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 16th Century, 17th Century, 18th Century, 19th Century, 20th Century, 21th Century, Demon Foggy, Half demon matt, Historical References, Kobal - Freeform, Like centuries slow, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Pining, Slow Build
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson e Matt Murdock si incontrano per la prima volta all'inizio del sedicesimo secolo e, se interroganti in proposito, non faranno altro che negare il loro coinvolgimento con l'istituzione, nello Stato della Chiesa, delle Guardie Svizzere. In fin dei conti, non ci sono prove a sostegno della loro implicazione, e tutti gli ipotetici testimoni sono morti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The curves of your lips rewrite history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).



> Non so che fare della mia vita e invece di risolvere i miei problemi mi metto a scrivere.

Foggy Nelson e Matt Murdock si incontrano per la prima volta all'inizio del sedicesimo secolo e, se interroganti in proposito, non faranno altro che negare il loro coinvolgimento con l'istituzione, nello Stato della Chiesa, delle Guardie Svizzere. In fin dei conti, non ci sono prove  a sostegno della loro implicazione, e tutti gli ipotetici testimoni sono morti.

Quindi, a loro dire, il loro primo incontro è avvenuto a Wittemberg, nel 1517.   
Matthew ha un interesse personale nel monaco, nella sua dottrina e nelle sue novantacinque tesi. Franklin, più semplicemente, passa da quelle parti e non si è potuto esimere dallo spargere zizzania tra le alte gerarchie ecclesiastiche.   
Matthew si trova tra la folla radunatasi ad assistere all'affissione delle tesi quando lo percepisce per la prima volta. Qualcosa dentro di lui si risveglia dopo decenni di torpore, e comincia a ribollirgli nel sangue. L'altro uomo è _ caldo _ . È ardente come tizzoni accesi e rovente come ferro appena uscito da una fornace. E l'intensità di quel calore gli fa sfrigolare la pelle come olio bollente. Ne è allo stesso tempo attirato e ripugnato.   
Matthew segue quel sentiero infuocato che gli brucia la carne e le ossa fino a trovarsi accanto alla fonte di tutto quel calore. Così da vicino è come essere lambito dalle fiamme stesse dell'inferno, fiamme che gli entrano in bocca e nel naso e gli bruciano i polmoni. Ne è terribilmente e morbosamente affascinato.

C'è una parte di lui, qualcosa che gli urla di girarsi e correre il più lontano possibile da quel posto. Che quel calore che lo avvolge e non lo lascia andare è qualcosa di _ sbagliato, dannato, maledetto, vai via via via! _

Ma c’è qualcos'altro, qualcosa di oscuro, qualcosa di sottile che gli sussurra all'orecchio di restare, delicato e seducente, lo implora di rimanere e farsi prendere completamente dalle fiamme, respirare il fuoco fino a non essere altro che cenere al vento. Qualcosa che lo spinge ad allungare una mano e _ toccare _ , appena appena, giusto un poco. Toccare e lasciare che il calore gli bruci la carne, gli stacchi la pelle, gli sciolga il grasso e gli sbricioli le ossa.

E all'improvviso l'altro uomo si muove e la sua mano è sul braccio di Matthew e _ brucia brucia brucia _ ma non fa male.

Nel tempo di un battito il fiume di lava che gli scorre impetuoso nelle vene rallenta, l'aria che respira non è più rovente. Per un attimo tutto dentro di lui si placa, il fuoco, le voci; rimane solo il calore del fiamma di un focolare domestico, accogliente e confortevole.

L'attimo successivo la terra si apre sotto i suoi piedi e lo stomaco gli finisce in gola. Prima ancora che possa perdere l'equilibrio, però, è di nuovo stabile e l'aria attorno a loro odora di polvere da sparo. Matthew ci mette un attimo a realizzare che non sono più nella piazza affollata.

“Che diavolo…”

“Beh, non proprio, ma ci si va vicini.”

Un demone. Quell'uomo è un demone. Ecco il perché del calore e del fuoco. Onestamente Matthew avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima.

La voce del demone suona totalmente diversa da come se la era aspettata. Non è profonda o roca o graffiante. Non c'è cattiveria o malizia nel suo tono.

È una voce chiara e leggera, e Matthew può sentirne il sorriso nell'aria.   
“Non sei umano” continua il demone, curioso “Non hai nulla di umano. Hai del fuoco dentro, ma non abbastanza. Mezzo demone?” chiede con tranquillità.

La sua mano è ancora posata sul suo braccio e Matthew non riesce a formulare una risposta, perso in quel magnifico tepore.

È solo quando il demone lo lascia andare che riesce finalmente ad annuire.

“Mezzo demone, invero.” Senza più il tocco dell'altro uomo, Matthew sente quasi freddo e rabbrividisce appena.

“Da chi discendi?”

Matthew si corruccia perché chiedere la discendenza ad un demone o mezzo demone è considerato inappropriato, non rispettoso anche per criteri infernali. Di tutti i non umani che ha incontrato nella sua vita, questo demone è il primo ad avergli rivolto la domanda. Che incivile.

“Vostra madre non vi ha insegnato l'educazione?” chiede, prima di riuscire a pensarci meglio “Non conosco neppure il vostro nome” e Matthew sa che non è _ quello _ il punto, davvero, ma non può fare a meno di essere curioso.

La risata del demone è totalmente inaspettata, e si staglia forte e allegra attorno a loro, rimbalzando tra gli alberi e i sassi, disperdendosi in un'ampia zona alla loro destra. Matthew è sicuro di essere in un prato vicino ad un bosco, lontano da persone e luoghi abitati.

“Chiedo scusa, è incredibilmente maleducato da parte mia domandare senza aver fatto prima le dovute presentazioni.” C'è un fruscio di stoffa nell'aria e, _ oh cielo _ , ha appena fatto una riverenza. Lo sta per caso prendendo in giro? “Il mio nome è Franklin, per servirti. Posso sapere il tuo?”

“Matthew” e, okay, non esattamente quello che stava pensando di dire, ma ormai non può tirarsi indietro “Mio padre è Shabriri” ecco, non aveva intenzione di dire neppure questo. Ottimo lavoro.

“Shabriri? Sei il figlio di Occhibelli?”

Matthew boccheggia. Questo demone, Franklin, riesce a spiazzarlo completamente. In quasi due secoli non aveva mai sentito nessuno parlare di suo padre a quel modo. Occhibelli?

“Per Lucifero, se non è ironia questa” continua Franklin, incurante di quanto Matthew si senta sperduto “Il figlio di Riri, il demone che passa le notti ad accecare la gente, è cieco. C'è qualcosa chiamata giustizia divina, ma tutto ciò è semplicemente esilarante!” e di nuovo la sua risata riempie l'aria e Matthew non può fare a meno di sorridere. È effettivamente divertente. Appena un po'. Si chiede chi Franklin sia veramente, perché si è mai sentito di un demone che fosse divertente. A lui non è mai capitato di incontrarne, quanto meno. Ma Matthew è fin troppo educato per chiedere.

 

* * *

  
  


1520

Si incontrano nuovamente a Stoccolma. È novembre, fa freddo, e all'improvviso l'aria odora di polvere da sparo e il fuoco si accende nuovamente nel petto di Matthew.

 

* * *

  
  


1553

Franklin e Matthew sono a Mosca ad assistere alla follia del primo Zar di tutte le Russie. Franklin ne è deliziato e la sua risata è sempre così allegra e il suo fuoco scalda Matthew dal gelo dell'inverno.

 

* * *

  
  


1665

Quando, a primavera, Franklin lo invita a passare del tempo con lui in Inghilterra, Matthew accetta più che volentieri.

“Avrei dovuto dirti di no.” Schiva un'altra pozzanghera di acqua sporca e fluidi corporei dei quali non vole neppure iniziare ad indagarne la natura. “La prossima volta che mi inviterai da qualche parte ti dirò di no, grazie”

“Non sai assolutamente divertirti, Matthew.” La sua risata non cambia mai nel corso degli anni. Così come non cambia il fuoco che Matthew sente accendersi nel suo sangue ogni volta che Franklin è nel raggio di un paio di miglia da lui.

“Per qualche strano motivo, non riesco a ritenere la peste bubbonica una fonte di divertimento” gli sibila di rimando.

Franklin continua a ridere.

Rimangono a Londra un altro anno, in tempo per assistere all'incendio che distrugge la maggior parte della città.

Matthew e Franklin presenziano imparziali dall'altro lato del fiume. Quando Matthew chiede, Franklin dà la sua parola di non avere a che fare con nulla di tutto ciò. Matthew gli crede, perché il fuoco che segue il demone al suo fianco è completamente diverso dalle fiamme che stanno distruggendo la città.

Il fuoco di Franklin brucia pacifico e controllato come quello di un focolare, scaldando Matthew da dentro, e lui lo accoglie con benevolenza e familiarità.

L'incendio brucia violento, rovina e distrugge, una bestia che ruggisce per tre giorni al termine dei quali quasi nulla rimane.

A Matthew non piace questo tipo di fuoco.

“Chi sei davvero?” la sua voce è bassa quando pone la domanda, facendosi più vicino al demone seduto accanto a lui. Le loro spalle si toccano.

“Kobal” e Matthew si chiede come faccia a sorridere sempre quando parla “Drammaturgo infernale. Cosa? Che c'è?” aggiunge Franklin quando Matthew non riesce a trattenere una risatina.

“Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo”.

 

* * *

  
  


Alcuni anni dopo si ritrovano in un teatro francese ad assistere alla prima de _ L'Avare. _

 

* * *

  
  


“Hai mai ucciso?” è l'unica domanda di quella sera.

“No” è l'unica chiara risposta.

 

* * *

  
  


1753

Franklin ama il teatro, e Matthew gli propone di andare alla prima di ogni nuova opera. Franklin adora Goldoni.

Matthew ama la musica classica e la lirica, e Franklin lo porta ad ascoltare le grandi orchestre. Matthew adora Mozart e Franklin.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

1789

La Bastiglia brucia e Matthew e Franklin assistono all'inizio di una rivoluzione. Intorno a loro ci sono persone e soldati e urla e scoppi e fumo, rumore, polvere, fuoco, e Matthew rischia più di una volta di essere spinto a terra. Franklin è sempre al suo fianco, lo sorregge, lo circonda col suo tepore familiare, diverso dall'afa di luglio e di corpi sudati in guerra. Lo guida lontano dalla folla, lontano dagli scontri, per strade strette e vicoli storti.

“Dovresti assicurarti che André stia bene.”

“Matthew-”

“Franklin.”

André è l'amante di Franklin in quest'epoca, in questi anni, in questo luogo. A Matthew possono non piacere _ tutti _ i suoi amanti – uomini e donne indifferentemente – e il fatto che Franklin preferisca stare con lui in momenti del genere lo fa sentire importante. Un capriccio egoista che gli scivola dentro e lo fa rabbrividire perché Franklin _ è qui con me, me, me _ . E subito dopo si sente colpevole perché quelle persone non hanno fatto nulla per meritarsi il suo odio. E si ritrova, pentito ed imbarazzato, a spingere Franklin ad andare a prendersi cura anche di loro.

“Ci metterò pochi minuti.” Matthew annuisce e in un attimo il calore del demone sparisce, lasciandosi dietro odore di polvere da sparo. Ma tutta l'aria è pregna di polvere da sparo da ore e ore, quindi non fa molta differenza.

Franklin riappare al suo fianco un'ora dopo, e si accascia contro il muro accanto a Matthew. Il suo cuore batte triste e il suo respiro è irregolare.

Oh, no.

“Mi dispiace” è tutto quello che Matthew riesce a sussurrare, colpevole, mentre il tepore del demone lo avvolge nuovamente.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Perché non ti ho mai visto ai piani bassi?” Franklin è curioso.

Matthew sa che i mezzi demoni hanno accesso ai primi livelli infernali, quindi la domanda è totalmente legittima. Si chiede se sia il momento di mentire. Dire che sta bene sulla terra con gli umani e  grazie, ma no grazie. Franklin non ha mai chiesto chi sia sua madre, e fino ad adesso Matthew non gli ha tecnicamente mentito. Ha semplicemente omesso informazioni.

Matt è un Figlio Illegittimo.

È già stato abbandonato per questo, è già stato cacciato come un animale, lasciato solo.

Il fatto è che ha paura. Non vuole mentire a Franklin, ma è egoista e non vuole rinunciare alla sua compagnia, al suo fuoco che lo scalda ormai da due secoli. Non vuole rinunciare a lui.

Ma non vuole neppure mentirgli.

“Non sono il benvenuto” e si prepara per la realizzazione, il rifiuto e il gelo che proverà quando Franklin se ne andrà portandosi via tutto il suo fuoco “Non-non posso entrare”.

Ed ecco il momento in cui il respiro di Franklin si arresta per un attimo, il momento in cui Matthew verrà lasciato di nuovo solo.

E Franklin ride. Okay, non esattamente quello che si aspettava.

“Perché non l'ho capito subito? È così ovvio, non posso credere di non averlo capito prima.”

“Chiedo scusa?” Matthew è totalmente perso. Cosa significa?

“Matthew, sei così fresco che avrei dovuto capire da subito la tua discendenza.” Franklin sorride e lui non può fare a meno di trattenere il respiro perché... perché...

“Una _ Potestà _ ?” chiede Franklin, e lui apre la bocca per rispondere, la richiude, deglutisce e finalmente trova nuovamente fiato.

“Una _ Virtù _ ” mormora.

Perché Franklin è ancora al suo fianco? I figli illegittimi di demoni ed esseri celesti sono quanto di più abominevole ci possa essere per entrambe le parti. Non sono ammessi negli Inferi o nelle Cerchie Celesti in vita e neppure da deceduti. Se e quando uno di questi figli, uno di questi _ mostri _ , muore, il suo spirito non ha una destinazione ed è condannato a rimanere in un limbo in cui si deteriorerà fino alla follia, e si consumerà lentamente tra sofferenze atroci.

Nessuno è amico di un Figlio Illegittimo, tutti li evitano, esattamente come quei lebbrosi di Londra.

Quindi Matthew non capisce perché Franklin sia ancora al suo fianco. Non capisce perché non se ne sia andato, disgustato da lui.

Franklin alza le spalle quando gli pone la domanda.

“Sei tu” dice, come se quella fosse l'unica spiegazione soddisfacente al mondo “E sei deliziosamente fresco. Un fantastico diversivo a tutto quel caldo. _ Giuro su Lilith _ , non mi fa bene alla pressione, sono delicato”.

Matthew è ancora impegnato a calmare i frenetici battiti del proprio cuore ( _ è ancora qui, è ancora qui, non se ne è andato, non è rimasto solo _ ) e riesce a strozzare fuori una mezza risata, che è comunque più che sufficiente per Franklin.

È forse in questo momento che Matthew comincia ad innamorarsi.

 

* * *

  
  


1812

È Dicembre, la temperatura è circa trenta gradi al disotto dello zero e Matthew e Franklin assistono alla triste ritirata delle truppe napoleoniche dal suolo russo. Soldati male equipaggiati muoiono per il freddo estremo.

Matthew si fa più vicino a Franklin, stringendo una mano attorno al suo braccio. Franklin gli si accosta un po' di più e posa l'altra mano su quella di Matthew, e il calore dentro di lui si fa più intenso.

 

* * *

  
  


“Non colleziono anime, non ne ho interesse. Mi occupo di teatro, voglio solo far divertire.” Stringe le spalle solo per un attimo, vagamente disinvolto “Non proprio un granché come demone, eh?”

Matthew gli dà un colpetto con il gomito e si appoggia contro la sua spalla, alla ricerca del suo calore.

“Non è male” mormora con un sorriso.

Franklin ride e Matthew si innamora un altro po'.

 

* * *

  
  


1863

La battaglia di Gettysburg dura tre giorni, è una delle più sanguinose della guerra civile americana e Matthew sente più di cinquantamila cuori smettere di battere, più di cinquantamila anime allontanarsi dal mondo terreno per seguire il loro cammino aldilà di tutto questo.

Dalla cima di Big Round Top giù fino a Devil's Den, correndo lungo la ferrovia e per le strade, arrivando fino a Cashtown. Matthew può sentire tutti i cuori morenti, Franklin può vedere tutti i corpi cadere e le anime rialzarsi.

È tutto tremendo.

Abramo Lincon è l'uomo più alto che abbia mai visto, come si premura di fargli sapere Franklin. L'orazione di due ore di Everett, che lo precede, non è altrettanto incisiva e chiara come il discorso che il sedicesimo Presidente degli Stati Uniti pronuncia in soli due minuti.

Matthew ha la certezza che quel giovedì 19 Novembre 1863 rimarrà una data da ricordare nel futuro dell'America.

 

* * *

  
  


Nello stesso anno Franklin lo porta a Parigi perché _ c'è una nuova corrente artistica che ha attirato la mia attenzione, ovviamente voglio solo ampliare il mio bagaglio culturale, Matthew. _

Matthew non può fare a meno di ridere quando si ritrovano davanti a _ Le déjeuner sur l'herbe _ dal momento che Franklin è tutto eccitato come un bambino perché _ ci sono donne nude e sono prostitute e tutti sono scandalizzati, non è meraviglioso? _

  
  


* * *

 

 

1881

Franklin ritiene doveroso far sapere a Matthew che la sua relazione con Oscar Wilde è finita quando quest'ultimo si è sposato, perché Franklin non vuole essere quel tipo di demone.

Matthew è intimamente deliziato dalla notizia.

 

* * *

  
  


“Sono un Incubus, quindi quale modo migliore di sfamarmi se non quello di avere molti amanti? Non aderisco alla scuola di pensiero dei piani bassi. Fate l'amore, non fate la guerra, giusto? E poi il sesso è fantastico. Nessuno si è mai lamentato”

Matthew dovrebbe lamentarsi perché i suoi sensi non ne vogliono mai sapere di escludere Franklin. E lui riesce a sentire qualsiasi cosa. _ Qualsiasi _ .

Non è bene per la sua salute mentale.

 

* * *

  
  


1884

A quanto pare Franklin deve avere un debole per i poeti.   
Questa volta Matthew non si lamenta più di tanto perché apprezza la poetica di Rimbaud.

 

* * *

  
  


Tra il diciottesimo e il diciannovesimo secolo, Matthew e Franklin diventano Matt e Foggy ( _ è totalmente più figo di Frank, Matty, non puoi dirmi il contrario _ ).

 

* * *

  
  


“Matt, ti presento Marci. Granduchessa infernale al comando di quarantotto legioni. Non farti ingannare dal suo bel faccino, Marci è spietata e non esita a dimostrarlo”.

Marci è anche troppo vicina a Foggy e Matt si sforza di evitare di ringhiarle. Il fetore di fiori morti che la segue è nauseante.

“Oh, Foggy, dici sempre le cose più carine su di me.”

Matt stringe di più la presa sul braccio di Foggy, vorrebbe tirarlo via, allontanarsi il più possibile da lei, ma sa anche che non può permetterselo. È un Figlio Illegittimo e non può nulla contro un Granduca dell'inferno. È già fortunato che Marci non l'abbia annientato appena l'ha visto.

A nessuno piace un Figlio Illegittimo. Foggy a parte.

Prima di sparire lasciandosi dietro puzzo di terra bruciata, Marci posa un bacio sulla guancia di Foggy. Passano settimane prima che Matt non riesca più a sentire l'odore di fiori morti sulla pelle del _ suo _ demone.

 

* * *

  
  


1912

Il rumore dell'oceano che gorgoglia e risucchia quel che resta della scintillante nave da crociera manda brividi lungo la schiena di Matt e lui trema con tutto il corpo.

“Hai freddo?” sussurra Foggy al suo fianco.

Matt cede alla tentazione e annuisce appena, facendosi più vicino al suo demone. Non può farne a meno, perché quel fuoco che gli brucia sempre dentro non è mai abbastanza per lui. Ha bisogno di più.

Foggy lo stringe tra le braccia, e per Matt è come se una coltre di coperte calde lo avvolgesse completamente, facendolo stare bene dalla testa ai piedi. Un bacio gli sfiora i capelli, così leggero che non capisce se l'ha solo immaginato.

“Meglio?” Matt annuisce di nuovo, mentre un incendio gli divampa nel sangue e gli brucia il cuore.

 

* * *

  
  


1914

La folla urla come un animale ferito e Matt capisce subito che c'è qualcosa che non va.

“Qualcuno ha sparato all'Arciduca” lo informa Foggy quella domenica mattina di giugno.

“È ancora vivo.” Matt si concentra sul battito del cuore di Ferdinando e della moglie Sofia. Sono entrambi spaventati. “La folla sta linciando qualcuno. Presumo l'attentatore?”.

Foggy annuisce. “Si, riesco a vederlo. La polizia lo sta arrestando in questo momento.” Il sospiro che si lascia sfuggire suona stanco alle orecchie di Matt “Dammi retta, in due mesi scoppierà una guerra. I miei capi ne saranno contenti”.

Francesco Ferdinando muore alle undici di mattina del 28 giugno 1914, la guerra scoppia un mese dopo e dura quattro anni.

 

* * *

  
  


1939

Qualcuno continua a strattonarlo per il braccio, Foggy sta urlando qualcosa in tedesco e Matt sta per entrare in panico.

Per un momento troppe informazioni assalgono i suoi sensi, troppe voci che urlano, troppi corpi che si agitano, troppi odori che si mescolano. Vorrebbe urlare _ basta basta basta _ , vorrebbe dire a Foggy che non gli piace quando parla tedesco, preferisce quando ride perché Matt ama la sua risata, lo fa stare bene, gli accende qualcosa dentro, qualcosa di diverso dal calore costante che lo accompagna in sua presenza.

Qualcuno lo spinge e lui cade a terra battendo la testa contro un gradino (potrebbe essere un gradino? Non ricorda neppure dove sono). Per un attimo il fuoco dentro di lui divampa di una forza distruttrice che non aveva mai sentito prima. Un attimo dopo il caos è cessato e cinque corpi giacciono attorno a lui e a Foggy, incoscienti ma ancora vivi.

E poi c'è la mano calda e delicata di Foggy tra i suoi capelli, la punta delle dita che gli sfiora il taglio sulla testa. Matt solleva una mano fino ad incontrare il braccio di Foggy e quando lo trova ci si aggrappa e si abbandona al calore che lo avvolge e lo fa sentire sicuro e protetto.

C'è odore di polvere da sparo nell'aria, e Matt e Foggy non rimettono piede in Germania fino alla fine della seconda guerra mondiale.

 

* * *

  
  
  


1969 

Il caldo di agosto è soffocante. L'odore di migliaia e migliaia di corpi ammassati l'uno contro l'altro – sudore, urina, fumo, cibo, sesso – è completamente opprimente per il suo olfatto e il suo udito è assalito dalla musica e dal rumore di quasi cinquecentomila persone radunate in un campo di una fattoria nello stato di New York.

Foggy è sparito da qualche parte ( _ Gesù Cristo, Matty, l'energia di questo posto è pazzesca, ci sono uomini e donne nudi ovunque, credo che questo sia il paradiso _ ) da più di due ore, ormai, le informazioni attorno a Matt troppe e troppo confuse per concentrarsi sul suo demone.

L'unica cosa che lo collega ancora a Foggy è il calore dentro il suo petto, che si sta facendo sempre più intenso. Non più il tepore che lo scalda piacevolmente, ma qualcosa di più forte, più energico. Qualcosa di bollente che gli spezza il fiato, lo fa ansimare, gli annebbia la testa, qualcosa che gli scorre per tutto il corpo, gli si attorciglia attorno alle ossa e scivola nei muscoli, muovendosi nel suo petto e poi giù, all'inguine e, _ oh no, no no no _ .

Foggy è troppo vicino. Foggy sta facendo sesso da qualche parte con _ qualcun altro _ ed è troppo vicino e ondate di piacere invadono il corpo di Matt come una marea che monta, ed è questo quello che proverebbe se fosse lui con Foggy? Perché è semplicemente _ meraviglioso _ .

Reggendosi si gambe tremanti, Matt riesce a trascinarsi in un punto un po' più isolato tra gli alberi. Può sentire un paio di persone nei dintorni, ma non stanno certo prestando attenzione a lui.

Inizialmente cerca di calmarsi e concentrarsi e aspettare che l'erezione passi. Senza successo, ovviamente. Le vampate di piacere aumentano ancora di più, spezzandogli il respiro, e Matt non riesce neppure a controllare i gemiti strozzati che gli escono dalla gola. Oh, signore. Decine di brividi gli scorrono sulla pelle, bollente ed estremamente sensibile, scosse di godimento gli risalgono tutta la colonna vertebrale e gli si scaricano nel cervello, facendolo tremare. Le gambe non lo reggono più e lui si ritrova a terra, ansimante. Cerca disperatamente di aggrapparsi agli ultimi brandelli di forza di volontà che gli sono rimasti, ma un'ulteriore ondata di puro piacere lo invade facendolo singhiozzare e tutto il suo corpo grida _ Foggy Foggy Foggy _ e Matt è debole.

Quando fa scivolare la mano nei pantaloni di tela per premere il palmo contro la sua erezione, non riesce a trattenere il gemito disperato che gli esce di bocca. Chiude le dita attorno al suo membro e comincia a muovere la mano, mordendosi le labbra per evitare di ripetere il nome del demone più e più volte.

Il fuoco dentro il suo corpo è sempre più caldo, più bollente, come lava che gli scorre nelle vene, la sua pelle è percorsa da brividi e bagnata da un velo di sudore, il suo corpo trema e le vampate che lo investono sono praticamente costanti. Matt può quasi immaginare di toccare il corpo di Foggy, può immaginare il demone sopra di lui sovrastarlo e toccarlo, baciarlo, i suoi capelli lunghi che gli accarezzano il corpo mentre Foggy lo bacia e lo morde lungo il collo, il petto, lo stomaco, sospira il nome di Matt come una preghiera, chiude le labbra attorno alla punta del suo pene e-

C'è un'ultima potente scossa che lo fa trasalire e Matt viene tra le proprie dita, ansimando e lottando con i propri polmoni per riprendere fiato.

Quando Foggy crolla a terra di fianco a lui mezz'ora dopo è stanco ma soddisfatto. I suoi capelli puzzano di marijuana e sulla pelle gli è rimasto attaccato l'odore di sesso e sotto quello, quel profumo che è solo Foggy mischiato all'immancabile polvere da sparo.

Matt deve piantarsi le unghie nella coscia per evitare di gettarglisi a cavalcioni ed implorarlo di prenderlo li, in quel momento.

 

* * *

  
  


1989

Il freddo di novembre non lo fa rabbrividire, questa volta. E non solo grazie a Foggy. L'atmosfera di gioiosa esaltazione che divampa nella folla attorno a loro lo fa sentire euforico.

“È meraviglioso, Matt” la risata nella voce di Foggy è ancora meglio di qualsiasi tipo di calore “Riesci a sentire quante persone ci sono? Stanno scavalcando il muro, che io sia _ benedetto _ , lo stanno abbattendo, è incredibile”.

Matt non può far altro che ridere con lui mentre Foggy lo guida tra la folla, aprendosi un varco tra la gente e guidandolo sotto al muro.

“Fatti sotto, Matt!” esclama mettendogli un enorme martello in mano.

Quando Matt vibra il suo primo colpo, Berlino sta già cantando di gioia.

 

* * *

  
  


2015

“Vuoi fare cosa?”

“Avvocati, Foggy. Avanti, sarà divertente.”

“Per qualche strano motivo, non riesco a vedere il divertimento nel diventare un avvocato.”

“Okay, consideralo come una vendetta per quei primi due anni a Londra.”

“Quella era peste, Matt!”

“E in questo lavoro ci saranno decisamente meno disgustosi fluidi corporei, Foggy.”

“Oh, per Lilith. Okay. Sei fortunato perché hai un bel faccino e mi piaci.”

“Lo so.”

“E dove vorresti stabilirci?”

“Pensavo a New York.”

 

* * *

  
  


Matt è quello che ha avuto l'idea, e per quanto passi buona parte del suo tempo a sbuffare e brontolare e lamentarsi, Foggy prende totalmente a cuore il loro futuro.

Trovano due appartamenti in cui abitare – non troppo lontani l'uno dall'altro perché Matt non può fare a meno del tepore di Foggy – trovano un ufficio e Nelson & Murdock apre i battenti.

 

* * *

  
  


Matt esce di notte perché non può più rimanere indifferente alle grida di aiuto.

 

* * *

  
  


E poi succede Wilson Fisk.

 

* * *

  
  


Quando Foggy lo trova quasi morto dissanguato sul pavimento del suo appartamento, Matt ha giusto il tempo di rendersi conto che il demone è incredibilmente preoccupato ed estremamente incazzato, prima di svenire del tutto.

Quando riprende conoscenza le sue ferite sono rimarginate e sta fisicamente molto meglio, sebbene ancora non riesca a muoversi.

Foggy è spaventato, arrabbiato, Matt può sentire che il fuoco dentro di sé che si riduce fino ad essere una patetica fiammella, una candela che sta per consumarsi definitivamente. È spaventoso.

Litigano, urlano, accusano, piangono, e alla fine Foggy se ne va sbattendo la porta, ignorando i richiami di Matt e portandosi via anche quell'ultimo punto di calore che era rimasto nel suo petto.

Ora Matt non sente altro che freddo gelido spandersi dentro di lui, ghiacciargli il sangue, il cuore, conficcarsi nei suoi muscoli e nelle ossa, facendolo rabbrividire in tutti i modi sbagliati.

Si avvolge stretto nella pesante coperta, ma il freddo non passa e lui si sente morire.

 

* * *

  
  


Quando il fuoco si riaccende tremolante nel suo petto, le ginocchia quasi gli cedono e Matt deve fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non crollare a terra e piangere di sollievo.

 

* * *

  
  


Con Fisk finalmente in prigione, Matt decide che dopo sei secoli ha aspettato anche troppo. Ma potrebbe essere troppo tardi. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Marci?”   
“Già.”   
“Vogliono che sposi _ Marci _ ?”   
“Ugh, smettila di ripeterlo. Perché devi ripeterlo?”

_ Perché non è possibile, non voglio tu sei mio, mio, mio, devi stare qui con me. _   
“Perché non ho ancora deciso se è un'idea orribile o semplicemente ridicola.”

“Stanno unificando i poteri. Lilith deve offrire qualcuno come prova di buona fede, ma non può sacrificare i suoi generali in un matrimonio di convenienza.” Il sospiro di Foggy è rassegnato “Io non ho legioni al mio comando, Matt. Sono solo un drammaturgo, perfetto da immolare alla causa”

Matt lascia cadere il bastone e allunga le mani disperatamente, cercandolo, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia, stringendolo per non farlo andare via.

“No, Foggy, non-non puoi, rifiutati.” La mano calda di Foggy è tra i suoi capelli e lo tira ad appoggiare le loro fronti l'una all'altra.

“Non posso rifiutarmi, Matty, lo sai. Mi accuserebbero di tradimento.”

Matt chiude gli occhi e si morde le labbra, lottando contro le lacrime che pungono per uscire. Quando riesce a riprendere il controllo, la sua voce è solo un sussurro.

“Non andare dove non posso seguirti.”

Foggy lo stringe più forte.

 

* * *

  
  


Foggy non è con lui e Matt è miserabile. 

È passata una settimana da quando Foggy è stato richiamato all'ordine dai suoi capi ed è tornato negli Inferi. Una settimana senza il calore di Foggy nel suo petto. Matt crede di impazzire.

Non è concentrato, non riesce a concentrarsi ed è per questo che si ritrova circondato da un gruppo di demoni.

“Finalmente solo.” L'odore di plastica bruciata è disgustoso e lo soffoca, entrandogli nel naso e nella bocca e provocandogli conati.

Sono qui per lui, sono qui per ucciderlo.

Matt si difende come può, ma non riesce a respirare, e il freddo gli sta tagliando i muscoli e le ossa, lasciando il suo corpo pateticamente debole, così tanto umano.

E poi si ritrova a terra e qualcuno è sopra di lui e gli sta schiacciando il petto con le ginocchia e una mano si chiude attorno al suo collo e Matt non respira. Il bruciore che sente in gola e nei pomoni è così diverso rispetto al fuoco di Foggy e totalmente sbagliato. Matt cerca pietosamente di liberarsi, ma sono solo inutili tentativi.

Può sentire i demoni attorno a lui ridere, e Matt è ormai al limite quando accade: d'improvviso il fuoco dentro di lui esplode incandescente come mai l'aveva sentito prima. Un'eruzione di lava che parte dal centro del suo petto, e percorre tutto il suo corpo facendolo sussultare, ferri incandescenti che si fanno strada nelle sue vene e in ogni sua più recondita parte, e Matt urlerebbe se solo il fiato non gli fosse stato strappato dai polmoni.

Il peso che lo tiene schiacciato a terra sparisce e Matt può sentire la polvere da sparo nell'aria e la furia distruttrice che sgorga ad ondate dal corpo di Foggy.

_ Foggy Foggy Foggy. _

C'è un'ultima rovente esplosione e in un attimo è tutto finito.

 

* * *

  
  


Foggy odia uccidere. Foggy non ha mai ucciso nessuno, benché abbia avuto molte occasioni. Foggy ha ucciso per Matt.

“Sei tornato” sussurra Matt tra un bacio frenetico e l'altro “Sei tornato.” Il fuoco di Foggy è bollente e lo invade completamente, vampate di calore e piacere e, _ oh _ , è decisamente meglio di quella volta a Woodstock. Le mani di Foggy percorrono la sua pelle, lasciano impronte infuocate, la sua bocca ora è sul suo collo e Matt deve concentrarsi per continuare a respirare.

“Sono tornato” ringhia Foggy, poi _ morde _ , e Matt si arrende.

 

* * *

  
  


“Anche se non avessi ucciso Ornias e gli altri, ho disobbedito. Sono un traditore adesso.” Matt annuisce, facendo danzare le dita sulla pelle nuda di Foggy. Dire che gli dispiace non sarebbe totalmente onesto.

“E ora?” chiede piano sul suo petto. La mano che gli accarezza i capelli si ferma per un attimo, prima di riprendere, gentile come prima.

“Continuiamo come abbiamo sempre fatto, Matt. Dovremmo solo fare più attenzione perché ora quasi tutte le potenze infernali vogliono ucciderci” non dovrebbe essere divertente, ma Foggy ride e Matt si sente così bene.

“Tu ed io contro il resto del mondo, quindi?”

“Come sempre, Matty.”


End file.
